<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Rewind - Halloween Story by Grain_Crain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098548">Rainbow Rewind - Halloween Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain'>Grain_Crain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R6S!Child AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a mysterious disease, the Rainbow Six operators become children version of themselves. The story is based on my R6S!Child AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R6S!Child AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Rewind - Halloween Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was also my contribution to the <a href="https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/">Dualrainbow</a>'s event, <a href="https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/631197769862987776/siege-o-ween-hello-everybody-the-spookiest-month">Siege-O-Ween</a>! </p><p>The prompt is: “I dare you to go down there.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the horrific incident at New Mexico, the Rainbow has been vigilant against biohazard risks. Chimera virus was an epidemic stopped at its early stage, thanks to the team who prevented the wider spread on a global scale. They were able to keep it under the rug without prompting any massive media coverage.<b><br/></b></p><p>The White Masks had been posing as less of a threat in that regard. Perhaps such an assumption led them to underestimate the terrorists; the attacking team managed to defuse the terrorists’ bombs and the defending team protected the assigned assets by eliminating the oncoming enemies. Here was what struck them odd. The bomb gave off blue smoke when deactivated by the defusing device, and the infiltrating terrorists threw smoke screens that had the similar colour. There was no intel about the unusual change, so the operatives on duty took no immediate action other than mentioning it on the field report. </p><p>It happened all too suddenly on a Sunday morning, exactly a month after their last encounter with the White Masks. There was a meeting scheduled at 0800 sharp, and everybody turned up at least ten minutes earlier to appease their second in command. Of course the new Six isn’t the type to be picky on punctuality, but Ash imposes the strict rules. Then why wasn’t she there before anybody else? Ten minutes, fifteen minutes passed and there was no sign of Ash. The FBI SWAT team gave her multiple calls and ended up running down to her dorm. After another half an hour, the briefing room was filled with people’s concern and frustration. What a way to waste a weekend morning. But what really happened to Ash and why would she do such a thing?</p><p>The answer came pretty much on the spot when the FBIs returned with someone else. A child wailing in Castle’s arm while clothed in an adult’s t-shirt like an oversized dress. She shrieked upon seeing all of the operators’ attention on her, which Castle had to walk out of the room and sacrifice his own eardrums for the sake of the others'.</p><p>“I know you all have questions,” Thermite winced while touching the red streaks on his arms, “That girl was the only one at Cohen’s dorm. No one else around.”</p><p>“Who is she? Does Cohen have a daughter?”</p><p>“Can’t be. I would have known.” Six shook his head but still appeared baffled and bewildered. They can still hear the screaming behind the door and Castle’s gentle cooing, which got people to wonder; did something happen between him and Ash without anyone knowing?</p><p>“No, no. I think- I know this I’m gonna sound crazy, but I think the girl is Cohen herself.” Pulse took out a photograph from his pocket. An old lady with her hands on a young girl’s shoulders, and <em>boy </em>did she look like the unhappiest kid in the world. The resemblance is somewhat similar, but some argued that parents and children can bear the same look during their childhood.</p><p>No one came up with a solution until Doc was called in for a DNA testing. It was hard to pick out a strand from a child who glared at everybody near her while clinging on Castle’s back like a koala, so Thermite tried the same tactic again and got scratched. Not every child loves getting tickled, especially when they are in their foulest mood. Given the urgency of this predicament, the result was given to them in twenty four hours and indeed this girl was Eliza “Ash” Cohen herself. The outrage, chaos and complete astonishment had the entire base bustling with restlessness, even more so when more operators turned into their child self a few days after. Thankfully Doc and Finka stayed as adults during the investigation of this strange phenomena. The children were under the care of their respective CTU mates, and now they understand the half the hardship parents go through.</p><p>Here were a few hypotheses Doc and Finka came up with after studying the affected operators for a month. This was an infection of a sort that only affects the Rainbow operatives. Upon taking exams for every personnel in the entire base, no one tested positive other the field operatives. The method of transmission still remained a mystery, but Finka guessed that the White Masks somehow had been collecting the operators’ bodily fluid by some means and designed the ailment to be only effective to them. The operatives turn into their child self in sleep, so they recommended to have at least two staff on standby next to each of their dormitories. The symptom seemed to last five to seven days, and there was shown to be no physical deformities upon recovery. </p><p>It also didn’t seem to have a major effect on the operators’ psyches, which was a huge relief on the Rainbow’s part. They can’t afford to lose specialists by warping their childhood memories and somehow recreating a different person. Their child selves didn’t seem to recognise who they were as adults, as if their brain was a videotape that had been rewinded to match their bodily age. But upon returning to their adult self, the operators remembered what their child self did and said. </p><p>“I owe you a big one, Miles,” Ash gave Castle a pat on the back, “But you. Both of you will pay for what you did.” She glared at Thermite and Pulse, which had them frowning back at her.</p><p>“Hey, what were we supposed to do? No one would have believed us.”</p><p>“Yeah. And you gave us with some pretty big scratches too,” Pulse tapped on the plasters on his scalp, “Making us chase after you. You were like a cat on loose!”</p><p>“I took pride in my agility. Still am,” Ash shrugged, “But come on. What seven year old wouldn’t freak out when she’s woken up somewhere that’s not her room, and the first people she meets are three men who don’t speak a word of Hebrew. Be glad I didn’t do what my savta told me about stranger danger.”</p><p>“What did she tell you?”</p><p>“‘Poke their eyes and run away like there’s no tomorrow.’" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since the infection is only effective to the operators and no one else, Doc recommended they all stay in the base until it is absolutely sure there will be no relapse for those who had the symptoms already, and also those who haven’t shown the symptom yet. It was a decision made upon extensive research and intel gathering to predict when the White Masks will strike next, which is supposed to be sometime in November. </p><p>Around sometime in mid October, Oryx and Nomad walked in with a child. His lips were tightly sealed, thick brows were furrowed, posture was upright and chest puffed out as if he was trying to physically display the bravado. Nomad tapped on the child’s shoulder and said something in Darija, which prompted him to shoot out a hand towards Doc. It took a second for the French to realise the kid was asking for a handshake, which he gladly accepted. Those intense gaze and stiff manner sure reminded Doc of the old man, and he guessed some things don’t really change. Both of GIGR operatives referred to the boy by his name, Jalal, and they told Doc his age. A tall six year old whose head was already up to Nomad’s chest. Jalal did a good job at staying still while Doc extracted a bit of blood sample, but he felt a little sorry when those plump arms constantly wiped off the tears. Doc relayed his message to Oryx, "Tell him it’s okay to cry.” But the boy refused and strutted out the same manner he came when they finished the examinations.</p><p>A day later, Doc had two CTU groups walking in on separate occasions. Caveira seemed like she hadn’t slept at all last night, but her grip was firm and strong on the back of one boy’s singlet. He was certainly lively with busy hands that reached out for anything within sight and Doc could see an oncoming headache with this one, “Just. Be done with it.” Caveira slumped her head against a wall.</p><p>“This is Souza, right? Have you at least told him what I’m about to do?” It’s a part of the doctor’s procedure. No patients should undergo examinations without their knowledge and it’s the guardian’s responsibility to let their children know what’s happening.</p><p>“Yes. And now he thinks you’ve got candies for him,” Caveira pulled just in time to prevent the tiny grubby hands on Doc’s pants, “No, Vicente.”</p><p><em>Is that why he is looking around everywhere?</em> Doc wished she told him prior. He had nothing remotely delicious in his office other than peppermint gums. He asked Caveira to explain properly, which wiped off the smiles off Vicente’s googly brown eye. Yes, eye because the infection couldn’t bring back what’s physically severed. However, all the skin deep scars seem to have disappeared as the body reverted back to the time. It took them twenty minutes worth of wriggling and wrestling, accompanied with feverish yelling from both Brazilians and Doc’s concern for his hearing. Caveira could have never guessed to use her martial art training to bind a five year old in a lock hold; her legs over his and she held his scrawny arms to stretch for the needle to go in. When all was done, Doc drew an aeroplane on an eye patch to hide Vicente’s gouge. That settled his grumpy mood, a complete 180 to put those pouty lips in. Caveira confessed that she wanted to pull on the boy’s puffy hair, but she knew better than what her brothers used to do to each other.</p><p>The others were the Brits. The men trudged along the corridor with a boy who seemed to be smug about leading a pack, but his glee was put on hold at seeing Doc in his white gown. A squeaky voice rang in alert, “Major! What’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>“We’re at the infirmary,” Smoke sneered, “Too much for the little man?”</p><p>“Address me by my rank, cadet!” A stomp that sounds more like pat against the floor, “We’re at enemy’s territory now.”</p><p>“Mike, mate. It will be alright. Just a little check up.” Sledge rubbed his face before sighing. Doc pitied the man whose patience seemed to be running thin.</p><p>To help the men out, Doc got off from his chair with a smile, “Are you the field marshall, sir Baker?”</p><p>“Don’t play along. Just drag him in,” Mute nudged on the boy’s back, “You’re doing this now.”</p><p>“Stop! Stop, I say!” Little Thatcher thwarted off the former youngest operator’s hand and scurried behind his trustworthy giant. What a sight it was, seeing two fully grown men walking around and shoving their hands between another man’s thighs, and the child weaving in and out like he was a puppy doing tricks. Doc thought about interfering, but he was also too tired from dealing with the child version of Capitão who was just as unsettled as young Thatcher in front of him. </p><p>Then Smoke stopped. Rather than taking a breath, he walked up to Doc and whispered a plan. A completely new scenario to role play together.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Mike also noticed the two men. He was panting with the corner of his lips twitching as if this little chasing session was entertaining at best. </p><p>There was a twinkle in Smoke’s gaze, “I bet,” He paused for the dramatic effect, “I think we can do something fun soon.” </p><p>“Fun?” Mike kept his distance and stood next to Sledge.</p><p>Doc joined in, “Yes. We will go on a trick or treating, but only after when you’ve done a check up with me.”</p><p>“Trick or treating! I like trick or treating,” Mike perked up at the thought of sugary treasure hunting, “But- but soldiers don’t go for silly games. And I’m not sore. Ate all my cabbages! So there’s no need for me to be there. Don’t worry about me, medic.” As confident he tried to be, Mike was walking back while pulling on Sledge’s hand.</p><p>“What- Oh- What if he’s not just a medic?” Smoke stuttered, “This is our wizard. The magician like Radagast.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really. And he is here to catch any bad bugs in your stomach before we go trick or treating, because- because-” Smoke then realised how freakishly giant Sledge is. At least from a child’s point of view, “We need to be really healthy before going down the haunted forest. There’s an ogre there.”</p><p>“No way!” Mike tightened his grasp, which pinched Sledge’s hand. But the Scot didn’t wince. He rather squinted at Smoke for proposing some bizarre ideas.</p><p>“You would go there, right? I dare you to go down there,” Smoke winked, “Who’s the bravest marshall here? Who’s the queen’s favourite and received the knighthood?”</p><p>“I am!” From his pocket, Mike pulled out a jagged paper with badly drawn crests. He let go, stepped forward, and shared a knowing look and nod with Smoke. </p><p>“Good lad. Now let’s talk to the mighty Radagast and see what bugs he needs to take out from you.” This was a fight already won. As Smoke and Doc led Mike into the infirmary, he shot up a thumb to the other men who decided to wait outside.</p><p>“Queen’s favourite, aye?”</p><p>“You know what year it was when Mike was a wee lamb. The entire Britain was mad in love with the newly crowned majesty.” Sledge massaged his arm and sighed at the nail marks. Looking after a child was one thing, and he really needed a break since Mute had been near to no help. Even when they heard a yelp and sobbing, Sledge stayed out and assumed that’s when Doc took out the blood.</p><p>The latest addition was from the Spetsnaz. Doc expected thrashing and massive hissyfit. He readied to spend the entire afternoon flexing his muscles against a beefy six year old who packs a punch. And he wanted the Russian men to stay out, since their method of restraint might actually hurt young Tachanka. Even though the boy was appeared to be thick boned when Doc observed from afar, he didn’t want to imagine what injury will do when the operator returns to his adult self.</p><p>The level of astonishment Doc felt upon seeing the boy so tame. When Glaz introduced him as Alexsandr, the boy nodded a response. During their whole session, there wasn’t a single fidgeting or complaining. Even when the needle went in, he didn’t see any sign of uncomfortableness. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you gave alcohol to him.” Doc had to ask, just in case. This level of docile behaviour seemed outrageously abnormal.</p><p>“I see how you judge us, but no,” Kapkan scoffed as he unwrapped a chocolate bar, “He is just well fed.” Those fat fingers were already reaching out for the treat. Judging by how greasy and sticky they appeared, Doc could imagine how Alexsandr’s morning was spent. </p><p>“<em>Really </em>well fed,” Glaz chimed in, “Ate a whole tray of honey cake we made the other day.”</p><p>“That’s how you give a child an early stage of diabetes,” Doc clenched his jaws at their lazy parenting, “But I guess this is nice for a change.” </p><p>“He eats vegetables and fruits too. This little piggy eats anything.” Fuze snatched the chocolate away and smirked at the confused pair of grey eyes gazing at him. The child said something in Russian and in a blinding speed, he swung a fist into Fuze’s crotch. No one stopped the sucker punch; partly because the chubby kid was surprisingly fast for his physique, but all the men thought the Uzbek deserved it. They left as soon as Doc finished, abandoning Fuze who was still laying in the fetal position on the floor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have written about the operators mentioned here in details. You can check them out from the tag <a href="https://grain-crain-drain.tumblr.com/tagged/r6s%21child-au">r6s!child au</a> on my Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>